the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria (Clan Ytia)
Background Valeria and her old mate, Bogunn, founded Clan Ytia after escaping their former clan. With a system based entirely on an unfair hierarchy that the pair found themselves stuck at the bottom of, they grew tired of their ways and absconded one night as young dragons. A practise of their clan was a type of branding, in which wings would be pierced with rings as soon as a young dragon was no longer a hatchling. Valeria still bears these rings, and while she's aware that it would be possible to remove them she has made her peace with her former clan, and ultimately elected to keep them. Bogunn, however, removed his as soon as he had the chance to do so. The pair travelled together for a while, before finally settling in the Crystalpine Reaches. Their old clan never bothered to try and search for the two dragons, considering them both to be expendable. Having a clan of their own seemed like a dizzying dream, and upon the hatching of their first child it became a reality. Zen was an inspiration to his parents, a reason for them to press on and build themselves up as a clan. By the time Zen was fully grown, their lair was made up of a few dragons and while things were often difficult, everyone came together and helped as best they could in any way possible. Valeria and Bogunn proudly boasted about their children, including Zen - who was growing into a fine young dragon, Leo - who remained with them for a while before leaving to serve the Arcanist, and Pietro - a young dragon very much so taking after his father, leaving when he was young to join another clan in the Crystalpine Reaches. Eventually Zen left to serve the Lightweaver, and it was around that time that Valeria noticed a change in her mate's behaviour. He seemed less interested in fulfilling his duties as co-leader of Clan Ytia, and the wistful look in his eye when he spoke of his children serving deities did not go unnoticed. One morning, only a few days after the hatching of their most recent nest of two daughters, Valeria awoke to discover that Bogunn was not at her side. She spotted a note, informing her that he had left to serve the Arcanist. He apologised for leaving on such short notice without a goodbye, but he just couldn't bear to stay any longer. Valeria was heartbroken, and her two young daughters - Lissandra and Hooper - were taken under the wing of another motherly dragon. Resenting their mother for what felt like abandonment, they followed in the footsteps of their father and they too left to serve the Arcanist. It was difficult for Valeria to continue as leader of Clan Ytia when she felt so betrayed by Bogunn, and heartbroken by such a crippling loss. The clan had been their dream right from the start, founded so they could do things fairly - just the way they believed things should be. But now that he was gone she felt utterly lost, her morale completely broken. The other dragons tried their best to keep things going, but eventually they began to leave for other clans. Some, however, found themselves unable to leave despite the protests of their friends - they were too loyal to Valeria and the clan they knew and loved to ever consider leaving. And so, with their help, Valeria slowly began to build herself back up and take over as Clan Ytia's leader once again. However, leading the clan alone proved to be much more of a task than previously anticipated, even with the help of other members of the clan. Valeria gradually became increasingly stressed, anxious, and exhausted, and eventually she was deemed unfit to lead Clan Ytia. From then on, leading the clan became a duty that was shared throughout everyone, all helping in different ways. To this day there is still no official leader of the clan, though many of the still look up to Valeria. She is no longer as excitable as she used to be, often seeming like a ghost of her former self, but some of the clan's senior members occasionally see the spark she once had. They have faith that the old Valeria they know and love will return one day, when she's well again. Valeria's new mate, a relatively new addition to the clan, is Knight. While she enjoys her alone time, she can become upset if they are parted for too long. They have a child of their own in an unknown Wind flight location, and another somewhere in the Crystalpine Reaches. Two more of their children now serve the Stormcatcher and the Plaguebringer. Valeria has also recently been joined by a Stardust Scholar, sent from the Arcanist himself. Many dragons believe that he was sent by Bogunn to watch over and help his old mate, though these rumours have yet to be addressed. She and her familiar are close, and he is normally found at her side. Some nights, however, he leaves to do some work and take care of duties, though he always returns to her by sunrise. He acts as a lovely companion for when Knight isn't around. Ultimately, Valeria is proud of herself for creating and sustaining Clan Ytia. The old clan that she and Bogunn once belonged to was ravaged by the Beastclan, which she found out from Acheron - a former member of the same clan and a current member of Clan Ytia. She continues to miss Bogunn day by day despite the fact that she still isn't over his betrayal, and she truly believes that one day she will be able to lead the clan once more. Personality Valeria grapples with anxiety on a day to day basis, seemingly triggered by Bogunn leaving her. As a result she is relatively quiet and reserved, a far cry from the exctiable young Fae she once was. She generally prefers to keep herself to herself, though she will often socialise with other dragons. A lot of her time is spent wandering in the forest, though on her bad days she tends to stay close to home. Appearance WIP Relationships Knight: Valeria's mate, and the dragon she is closest with in Clan Ytia. He has massively helped to support her, and the pair are incredibly close. Abilities WIP Trivia * Her hatchday is April 8th 2015 * Co-founder and former leader of Clan Ytia Gallery Valeria.png|Valeria, with apparel. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Fae